This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Chilopsis linearis, a member of the Bignoniaceae family. Cultivar `Monhews` was discovered as a seedling of unknown parentage in 1994 from seed I had sown in the winter of 1992. My discovery was initially noticed in its first year of growth as it produced a heavy abundance of flowers for an unusually long period of time when compared to other Chilopsis plants known to me. The second year during bloom time I realized how notable this new plant was. The third year bloom season I noted the sterile seed and unusually small and few pods. My new plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings since the discovery at my residence in Bisbee, Ariz. and later at Monrovia, 18331 E. Foothill Boulevard, Azusa, Calif.
My discovery substantially differs from other Chilopsis linearis plants known to me by the unique characteristic of sterile seed which results in fewer and smaller seed pods, therefore a cleaner tree with a prolonged and more intense bloom season. These characteristics set the claimed plant apart from other cultivars of Chilopsis linearis which I am aware. Had the initial seedling not been discovered by me it may have been lost to mankind. It is unlikely the favorable attributes of this plant could be conveyed to progeny through sexual reproduction. However, through extensive asexual propagation by rooting cuttings of this plant it has been established that the novel, exceptional characteristics are stable and reliably passed on from generation to generation by such means.